


5 times they introduce one another as 'husband' (+1 time someone else does)

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (my humor sucks), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buckley-Diaz Family (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Buddie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You must be Buck’s-”“Husband.” he supplies before Eddie can speak up, “He’s my husband.”(just buddie being dorky husbands showing each other off, what's not to love?)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 918
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	5 times they introduce one another as 'husband' (+1 time someone else does)

**Author's Note:**

> here's the other 5+1 fic I promised to write on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> let's all pretend they met whilst buck is still in the academy and got married around season 1/season 2 era because what the hell

**one.**

Eddie hops out of his truck, Buck following not far behind, making their way through the sea of parents and children gathered in the playground. Christopher’s stood in a little group to the far left, two teachers watching over them.

“Dad!” Christopher cries out the moment his eyes fall on Eddie, already making his way closer. Eddie chuckles, crouching down once he reaches Christopher and pressing a quick kiss to his son’s forehead – hr probably won’t get away with being so affection in front of Christopher’s friends for too long, so Eddie will take all he can get now.

“Hey, buddy, how was your day?” he asks.

“Great! We did painting.” he pulls out what Eddie assumes is the painting he did, waving it excitedly towards Buck, “Bucky, I made it for you!”

Buck coos, bending down to look at said picture and smiling. “Hey, this is awesome! You even got the Jeep in there.”

“It’s better than Daddy’s truck.” Chris mutters, causing Buck to laugh at Eddie’s offended scoff.

“Hi,” a voice interrupts them and Eddie glances up from his crouched position to find Christopher’s teacher, Miss Flores, smiling sweetly down at him. He straightens up, dusting his hands off on the front of his jeans, and returns the smile.

“Hey. Everything okay?”

She nods, “I thought I’d come say hi, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you here.”

“Ah, well, work’s been busy and when I do manage to get here we’re usually in a rush to get home.” he laughs weakly, noticing Buck taking Christopher’s backpack off of him and slinging it over his own shoulder in the corner of his eye.

“Well, I just wanted to remind you it’s the museum trip tomorrow.” Miss Flores, Ana, says, tone still sugary sweet. “Christopher will need to get here half an hour earlier. All the kids are, just so we can make sure everyone’s on the bus in time.”

Eddie nods along, casting a quick glance over his shoulder as Ana looks that way and smiling when he sees Christopher tug on Buck’s trouser leg until Buck picks him up. Christopher cheers, wrapping his arms around Buck’s neck and resting his head on Buck’s shoulder, listening as Buck whispers something into his ear.

His attention is brought back to Ana when he feels fingertips dancing over his arm. She cocks her head to the side slightly, batting her eyelashes at him, as she leans in just an inch and Eddie tries hard not to frown. “I was thinking, maybe you’d like to stay and have a coffee? Other parents will be staying until we go.” she appears to play it off as casual, and Eddie might not be fresh in the dating pool but even he can tell how her hand lingers too long, her gaze flickering between his eyes and lips.

The feeling of eyes burning into the back of his neck also convinces him that he’s being hit on.

He takes a small step back.

Hoping it doesn’t come across as too obviously forced, he smiles politely, sensing more than seeing Buck take a step closer behind him, a hand coming to rest inconspicuously on his hip.

“Thanks, but my husband,” he tilts his head in a wordless gesture towards Buck, “will be dropping him off tomorrow. I have an early shift.” Eddie definitely doesn’t miss the way Ana’s face falls, eyes flitting behind Eddie with a minute scowl.

“Oh,” her disappointment is audible, but she forces a bright smile back onto her face. Eddie has to admire her; he never took getting turned down so well. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Buck nods, smiling right back as he adjusts Christopher on his hip.

“Are we going home now?” Chris speaks up, breaking the almost awkward tension that’s settled between the three adults. They each laugh, Eddie ruffling Christopher’s hair.

“Yeah, we’re going.” he tells him, sending Ana one smile and a wave goodbye before he guides his boys out of the playground and back towards the truck.

Eddie can’t help but feel smug as he spares a glance towards Buck – always feeling light-headed, like he’s on cloud nine, whenever he gets to call the gorgeous man _his_ husband in public.

Buck huffs, sending Eddie a pout over Christopher’s head. “How come _I_ don’t get offered coffee?” Eddie throws his head back in a laugh, stopping to open the door for Buck before he can ask.

He silently takes the backpack from Buck’s shoulder as Buck leans down to fasten Christopher into his seat in the back, still chuckling quietly as he leans on the door. When Buck pulls up, Eddie catches his fingers in the collar of his tee and draws him closer, stretching over the door to brush a light kiss over Buck’s lips.

“You’re already energetic enough, babe.” he murmurs into the kiss, feeling Buck’s responding smile against his own.

**two.**

“What would you do without me?” Eddie teases, leaning over to press a kiss to Buck’s cheek as he finally pulled them onto Isabel’s street. Buck makes a ‘pfft’ sound, sticking his tongue out at Eddie.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Buck catches Christopher’s eyes. “Chris, your dad’s being mean again!” he whines and Eddie snorts, twisting in the passenger seat to look at his son.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s lying!” Eddie says in a stage-whisper, Buck reaching out to punch him lightly in the arm, “Hey, no fair!” Christopher laughs at their antics.

They eventually pull up outside Abuela’s house, Buck grinning smugly at him.

“See?” he checks his phone, waving it triumphantly in Eddie’s face, “It’s not even five yet.” Eddie rolls his eyes, sliding out of the car before Buck can see his smile.

Leaving Buck to help Christopher out, not that he particularly needs much help now, Eddie heads through his Abuela’s quaint front yard, noticing how the yellow pansies Buck had helped her plant not so long ago have already begun to blossom.

Isabel opens the door not minutes after Eddie knocks, already tutting at him with a playful smile on her face. “You’re late, Edmundo.” she scolds, wagging her finger in his face.

He lets out a laugh, glancing behind him to check on Christopher as he carefully walks towards the steps. Buck jogs up to them all, pocketing the car keys.

“It’s my husband’s fault,” he says, pointing at Buck with a smirk directed his way. Buck looks up from checking that Chris is alright, mouth agape.

“Hey! How?”

“You drove.”

“And got us lost.” Christopher giggles.

Buck taps the top of Christopher’s head. “Not lost, I just took a wrong turn. I knew exactly where we were the whole time.”

Eddie just hums, letting his disbelief be known, and he hears his Abuela laugh from the doorway.

“You boys,” she says, exasperatedly, and moves to the side to let them all in, “what am I going to do with you?”

Buck chuckles, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek as he passes her. He stops for a moment to take an exaggerative sniff of the air, causing Christopher to burst into a fit of giggles beside him. “Is that roast potatoes I smell?”

Abuela pats his cheek affectionately, moving to shut the front door. “When have I ever not made roast potatoes for my favourite grandson-in-law?” Buck beams, ducking his head with a light blush as he leads Christopher into the living-room.

Eddie hangs behind, meeting Abuela’s eyes before pulling her into a gentle hug.

“I missed you boys.” she speaks into his ear, patting him on the back before they pull apart.

He chuckles, “We were ‘round last week.”

She pinches his cheeks, exactly as she used to do when he was a young boy, and shakes her head. “That is still too long, Edmundo. I miss seeing you and your little family.” she glances over his shoulder, towards where Buck and Christopher are undoubtedly messing about if the little squeals of delight from his son are anything to go by. “You’re all so happy.”

Eddie can’t keep the smile off of his face at that, his chest flooding with a warmth that only comes from loving someone with your entire being. “Yeah, they make me happy.” he agrees, letting her guide him into the room where Buck flying Christopher around the room like an airplane.

He laughs, flopping down onto the couch and smiling even wider when Christopher is unceremoniously placed on his lap as Buck drops a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head. He loves his little family.

**three.**

The new probie is totally checking Eddie out.

Buck only notices as he’s walking by, wondering what the guy was doing sort of just standing on the outskirts of the firehouse’s miniature gym. It’s not until he follows his gaze that he spots Eddie finishing up a set on the weight bench.

With a smirk, he alters his course of direction and comes up to a stop just behind the probie (he thinks his name is Jake?), letting out a low whistle of approval that has the poor kid almost jumping out of his skin.

“He’s getting better at those weights, lifts twice as much as he could when he first started here.” he tells the probie, who turns to him with raised eyebrows, clearly impressed. “Looks real good doing it too.” Buck adds, watching as a light flush passes over the probie’s face and he turns back to watch Eddie.

“Yeah…” the younger guy sounds distant.

Buck snorts, clapping the guy on the back. The guy looks embarrassed for a moment but Buck puts on his friendliest smile. He tilts his head back in Eddie’s direction. “You should see him when he takes his shirt off.” Buck smirks, throwing in a wiggle of his eyebrows for good measure.

The probie chuckles, sounding unsure whether Buck is being serious or not.

At the sound of their laughter, Eddie finally glances up, carefully lowering the weights. Buck doesn’t bother hiding the fact that he’s definitely checking him out too, admiring the pop of his muscles, the sweat dripping down his forehead, hair stuck up awkwardly from running his fingers through it one too many times. He wets his lips, catching Eddie’s eyes and only smirking wider when Eddie’s amused gaze tells him he’s been spotted.

Buck’s favourite thing about Eddie is that he can look this drop-dead-gorgeous and yet, as he meets Buck’s eyes, his face lights up into what can only be described as ‘the world’s cutest’ smile – all teeth and sparkling eyes and a dart of a tongue that has Buck falling for him all over again.

Leaning down, Eddie grabs his water bottle from by his feet and wastes no time in unscrewing the cap, quenching his post-workout thirst, his head tilted back and exposing the long line of his throat. Buck has to look away before he does something Bobby definitely won’t approve of.

Luckily, it’s not long until Eddie stands up, joining Buck and Jake and gracing them both with a warm smile. His hand lands on Buck’s shoulder, crowding into his space subconsciously and Buck feels that familiar flutter of his heart.

The probie shuffles his feet awkwardly, avoiding Eddie’s curious gaze. Buck takes pity on him.

Gesturing between the two of them, Buck says, “Eddie, meet Jake, 118’s newest member.” The kid lets out a shy hello and shaking Eddie’s offered hand with a nervous smile. Buck snakes his arm around Eddie’s waist as he continues, “Jake, meet Eddie, 118’s hottest member and my husband.”

The look on Jake’s face is picture-perfect, all wide eyes and a perfectly round mouth opened in shock. He glances between Buck and Eddie, eyes lingering on how Buck has Eddie pulled into his side and a flush creeps up his face. Buck has to fight hard not to burst into laughter.

In all fairness, this is hardly as cruel as the prank Chim had intended to play on the new kid.

Eddie tuts in disapproval, but his eyes are smiling, swatting at Buck’s arm before slipping out of his hold.

Buck pouts.

“Awe, c’mon, I’m just having a little fun!” he whines and Eddie shakes his head, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. He’s full-on smiling now, though, so Buck knows he’s not really annoyed.

Eddie takes a small step forward, breathing into Buck’s space once more, and brushes his lips over Buck’s cheek. Before Buck can twist his head to the left slightly and capture his husband’s lips in a proper kiss, Eddie is pulling away and heading towards the showers.

Buck watches his go, distracted by the very purposeful sway of Eddie’s hips and almost forgetting about the probie stood next to him.

“Hey, uh- sorry for, y’know, checking out your husband.” Buck turns to look at Jake, watching as he rubs the back of his neck and stares down at his own feet, “I-I never would’ve done anything, anyway. He’s way out of my league.” he’s stammering, clearly embarrassed, and Buck feels sorry for him.

With a snort, he leans over and gently pats the guy’s back. “Don’t worry about it, kid. Everyone checks him out, he’s a hot piece of ass.”

Jake looks up, meeting his eyes finally and realises how genuine Buck is being. He frowns for a moment but it soon disappears as Buck’s words sink in and he lets out a laugh, visibly relaxing.

He nods, eyes drifting over to where Eddie disappeared to. “Yeah…yeah, he is.”

**four.**

Buck groans, cutting Eddie off mid-sentence.

Eddie frowns, casting a quick glance around the park they’re walking through but not seeing the cause of Buck’s mood shift. He turns to Buck, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

Buck nods tightly, a grimace on his face as he meets Eddie’s eyes. “Yeah, just… my ex is heading our way.”

“Ah,” Eddie clicks his tongue, eyes returning to the path and scanning the people walking their way. There’s a woman who looks vaguely familiar making a beeline for them. “You wanna turn around?” he asks, squeezing lightly at the nape of Buck’s neck and marvelling at how he can quite literally feel the tension leave his body.

“No.” Buck shakes his head, but they do slow down, “She’s already spotted me, there’s no point.”

True enough, the woman in question comes to a halt just in front of them, forcing them to stop too. There’s an overly bright smile on her face, one that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, and she tilts her head coyly at Buck.

“Hey, Evan.” she greets, and immediately Eddie dislikes her. He knows he shouldn’t judge people on first impression, but when his husband becomes clearly uncomfortable around someone he can’t quite help it. She seems oblivious to the tension in the air, continuing on, “It’s been so long, how are you?”

Buck nods. “I’ve been good. I’m working with the 118 now.”

“Oh, good for you.” The underlying disdain in her voice makes Eddie realise exactly which ex this is; Lucy, the one who stubbornly fought against Buck joining the academy all those years ago. Luckily, Buck dumped her before he signed up and it wasn’t too long after then that he met Eddie.

Nonetheless, he bristles next to Buck.

This catches Lucy’s attention and suddenly her shark-like smile is directed upon him. Her eyes narrow into a scrutinising squint as she glances at him, but Eddie doesn’t back down. If anything, he only straightens his back more, staring down his nose at her.

“You must be Buck’s-”

Buck, ever the one to avoid confrontation whenever he can – especially in public spaces – clears his throat, effectively cutting her off.

“Husband.” he supplies before Eddie can speak up, “He’s my husband.”

Lucy’s gaze widens, her eyes turning impossibly more calculating as she gives Eddie a full sweep up and down.

“Right.” Eddie nods. He’s gripping his coffee cup and his eyes are darting between her and Buck. “I’m Eddie. Buck’s husband.”

The grin Buck shoots him is cute enough to momentarily distract him from the whole situation, smiling right back at him. Buck takes the opportunity to snake his free arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him into his side, and Eddie goes willingly – definitely not just to be petty. Not at all.

Finally, Lucy’s frown turns back into a smile and she nods, as though letting the new information sink in. “Husband? Well, I’m happy for you, Evan.”

This time, Buck’s smile is more genuine. The fact that his eyes are currently fixated on Eddie instead of her probably plays a part in that. “Thanks. I’m happy for me too.”

Sensing that the conversation has come to an end, and that Buck is clearly not interested in actually catching up with her, Lucy takes her queue to leave. Wishing them both well, albeit not so sincerely, she continues on her way.

Barely a second passes since her departure before Eddie is laughing, leaning his head to rest on Buck’s shoulder as they start walking again.

“What’s so funny?” Buck grouches and Eddie snorts.

“You’re so possessive.”

“Me?” Buck gasps, “I’m the possessive one now?”

Eddie just nods, smiling wide as he presses a kiss to the underside of Buck’s jaw. “Yep.”

**five.**

There’s a knock on the door and Buck frowns. Turning the heat to low so that the paella doesn’t burn, he heads over to see who could possibly be here on a Saturday night. Maddie and Chim are enjoying a date night, Hen is on shift, and Abuela would’ve called if something was wrong with Christopher.

He hears a tumble from upstairs and spies Eddie, topless, trying to shove a leg into his tight jeans. “Who is it?” Eddie calls down, and Buck laughs when Eddie leans too far and almost falls again.

“How should I know?” he sighs back, shaking his head as he goes to open the door.

Really, out of all the possibilities, Buck definitely wasn’t expecting to find his own parents stood waiting for him.

They smile when he finally has the door open, looking mildly uncomfortable, although that may just be because they’ve never actually been here before. He saw them a few weeks ago, they all had a family therapy session together and, surprisingly, it hadn’t been a total disaster.

That doesn’t mean he was expecting them to just turn up at his apartment unannounced.

“Buck!” his mother speaks up first, opening her arms to bring him in for a brief hug. It’s awkward, but also kind of nice, and Buck lets her kiss his cheek before she pulls away. “How are you?”

“Uh… I’m good.” he can’t help but frown at them, moving to the side to let them both inside. His father passes him an unopened bottle of wine, patting his shoulder with an oddly warm smile.

This whole ‘being on good terms with his parents’ thing is going to take a bit of getting used to, he realises.

As though understanding his confusion, his mother explains, “I know it’s unexpected but we thought we would come and visit you. We were down to help Maddie with baby clothes shopping. Well, I was. Your father, not so much.”

“Me and Howard spent some time together instead. He’s good for your sister.” his father tells him, actually looking happy about it.

_Good for them_ , Buck thinks. He’s glad they’re making an effort with Maddie and Chimney too.

It’s just then that Eddie decides to come down. Buck looks up at the sound of footsteps, breath catching in his throat as his eyes land on his husband; he’s dressed in that tight-fitted, cream henley that he _knows_ Buck loves, along with a pair of skinny jeans that do wonders for his ass. Buck doesn’t need to be able to see it to remember that little detail.

He mentally groans, feeling guilty for wishing his parents had decided to reconnect on a night that wasn’t his and Eddie’s one free night together. Right now, all he feels like doing is pouncing on Eddie.

Judging by the smirk Eddie shoots him, he knows exactly what’s on his mind.

Coming to a stop beside Buck, Eddie turns to look at their guests, greeting them with his signature smile that always has Buck’s heart fluttering wildly in his chest.

His parents look confused for a moment, probably noticing the way that Eddie is instinctively stepping in front of Buck just enough for Buck to not feel overwhelmed. It’s a protective stance, if Buck ever saw one, only he’s so used to it now that he hardly bats an eye.

It’s his mother that breaks the silence, clearing her throat before asking, “And who is this?” Her gaze flits between Eddie and Buck, not particularly harshly but definitely curious.

Buck takes a deep breath. He hadn’t quite worked up the courage yet to talk about his relationship – his family – yet with his parents, he figured they never bothered to check in on him in the past so they could probably wait a little longer to find out.

Only, none of that matters now.

Bumping his hip into Eddie’s, catching his eyes and feeling his own grimace soften into a smile when Eddie nods his head slightly, Buck squares his shoulders and looks back towards his parents. “This is Eddie, my husband.”

“You’re husband?” his father asks, at the same time that his mother cries, “You’re married?!”

Buck swallows, nodding. “Yeah, uh-” he glances back at Eddie, nerves calming once their eyes meet again. He feels Eddie’s hand brush against his and gratefully takes the silent offer, lacing their fingers together.

Eddie gives his hand a quick squeeze before finishing his sentence for him, “We’ve been married for almost two years now.” His smile is polite, friendly, and Buck has never been happier to have him by his side. Holding his free hand out to shake his parents, Eddie says, “It’s nice to finally meet you both.”

“Nice to meet you too, Eddie.” his father says.

His mother hasn’t spoken yet and Buck steels himself, preparing for everything to fall to pieces once more. But then she shakes her head, wiping at her eyes, and Buck realises she’s nearly crying. He wants to reach out, feeling the same way he does whenever he catches Maddie or Hen in tears, but he’s not sure they’re on that level yet.

“I’m sorry,” she says, voice cracking slightly, “we missed out on so much.”

Buck doesn’t really know how to respond. He ends up shrugging, his lower lip pulled between his teeth.

Eddie steps up again, though, because he’s a literal angel sent down from heaven. Clapping his hands together, quickly looking over his shoulder towards the forgotten dinner on the stove, he smiles at Buck’s parents. “Would you like to stay for dinner? There’s plenty.”

Buck kind of wishes he hadn’t offered that, but then his mother’s face lights up and she sends them both the most genuine smile he remembers ever receiving from his parents. “That would be lovely!”

His father is smiling too, and everything seems okay if only for this moment. Buck feels some of the tension slip away, finally letting out a long breath as Eddie takes the bottle of wine from his hand and goes to grab four glasses. His mother follows Eddie, questioning him like a normal parent might do when they meet their kid’s partner for the first time.

It’s oddly surreal, and Buck finds himself smiling uncontrollably as he goes to finish dinner.

Maybe fixing his relationship with his parents won’t end up being so bad after all.

**+one.**

It’s the middle of summer, one of the hottest days of the year, and Christopher has never felt so thirsty in his entire life.

Grabbing his crutches, he heaves himself up from the bench he’d been sitting at and makes his way across the busy park towards his dad, who’s conveniently in charge of the drink’s table at the moment. The 118 are holding another one of their many charity events and, like usual, it’s poplar with the local community.

Particularly middle-aged woman, Christopher has noticed.

There’s one woman, a blonde wearing a pretty white summer dress, who’s caught his eye in the past hour. She’s been hovering around his dad for a while now, and seems to have finally decided to bite the bullet and talk to him if the way she’s leaning over the table towards him and laughing obnoxiously is anything to go by.

He huffs. This always happens.

Coming to a stop next to her, he smiles when his dad immediately breaks off the conversation to look over at him.

“Hey, buddy, you alright?” Christopher doesn’t miss the worry in his eyes but is glad when his dad doesn’t press any further.

He nods. “Just thirsty. Can I have some more juice?”

His dad nods, already moving to grab the bottle of blackcurrant on the other side of the table. He starts pouring it into a new cup, making sure to add a straw, and passes it over to Christopher with a ruffle to his hair.

The woman makes a high-pitched, ‘aww’ sound, glancing down at Christopher. “Is he your son?” she asks his dad, getting that same excited tone most woman tend to get whenever they find out Eddie is a father.

His dad smiles warmly, the same look he always gets whenever he talks about Christopher. “Yeah, that’s Christopher.”

Christopher smiles politely up at her when she says hi, making sure to remember his manners even if her voice is already starting to annoy him.

“I just love kids,” she tells his dad, batting her eyelashes at him with a sweet smile. Eddie laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. Christopher knows his own dad well enough to recognise that as his go-to gesture whenever he’s caught in an awkward conversation. “Is it just the two of you?”

That question isn’t unexpected. Christopher almost laughs into his drink.

“Uh, no-” his dad starts, only Christopher cuts him off, tugging lightly on the woman’s dress to get her attention.

She glances down again, frowning before he points across the park towards the bouncy castle. From here, they can all just about make out Buck laughing wildly as he’s practically attacked by a group of little kids, relentlessly bouncing him around.

“That’s his husband.” Christopher says, selfishly enjoying the look of shock that passes over the woman’s face.

Before she can say anything in response, his dad bursts into laughter.

Christopher is smiling too, perhaps a bit too smug for his own good.

The woman doesn’t stay much longer, blushing slightly as she says a quick goodbye and hurries off towards a group of other woman that look around her age – they’re probably her friends, a few of them watching. They were probably waiting to see if she’d manage to get a date.

“Chris,” his dad tries to stop laughing, a hand landing heavily on his shoulder and making him turn around. Christopher puts on his best ‘I’m innocent’ expression, smiling sheepishly up at his dad. “You’re a menace.”

Christopher smiles, shrugging. “She was annoying me.”

“Who was annoying you?” Buck asks, suddenly appearing next to Christopher and looking puzzled.

His dad snorts, raising his eyebrows at Christopher before turning his gaze on Buck. “Our son apparently shares your jealous streak.”

Buck looks conflicted between taking offense and laughing, the latter eventually winning out. “ _My_ jealous streak?” Eddie nods.

Christopher rolls his eyes, slurping up the last dregs of his juice loudly. “You both get jealous. Everyone knows it.”

Not leaving them a chance to argue back, Christopher hands his dad the empty cup back and starts walking away in the direction of the face-painting stand. Hen is doing those and she promised to turn him into a tiger before they went home.

Behind him, he can hear Buck laughing loudly as Eddie tells him, “He so gets that from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write just because I adore married buddie with my whole stupid little heart.
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this!! I love you <3


End file.
